22 December 1968
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-12-22 ; Comments *Show details below are courtesy of Mailing List member Mick. Many thanks indeed to him! (Mick's mailing list message, November 2009): "Following on from the Jan 1970 playlist I posted last week (see 10 January 1970), I have 5 more from 1968-69 shows (see also 22 September 1968, 24 November 1968, 02 February 1969, 01 November 1969), all from the Psych Fanzine 117." Sessions *Andromeda #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 17 November 1968. Recorded 1968-10-29. *Tyrannosaurus Rex #5 Repeat (although first plays for Travelling Tragition and Trelawney Lawn). First broadcast 10 November 1968. Recorded 1968-10-14. *Manfred Mann #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1968-11-25. *Fairport Convention #5 First broadcast. Recorded 1968-12-09 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (If possible, please add format and label details for record releases) *Purple Gang: Auntie Monica (b-side of single Kiss Me Goodnight Sally Green) Big T BIG 111 *Andromeda: Return To Sanity (session) *Canned Heat: Going Up The Country (single) Liberty LBF 15169 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Conensuela (session)' @' *Blues Project: If You've Gotta Make A Fool Of Somebody (LP: Projections) Verve Forecast FT 3008 (US release) *Fairport Convention: Meet On The Ledge (session) *Caravan: Place Of My Own (single) Verve Folkways/Forecast VS 1518 *Manfred Mann: Abraham, Martin & John (session) *Pink Floyd: Point Me At The Sky (single) EMI Columbia DB 8511 *Tyrannosaurus Rex: The Evenings Of Damask (session) @''' *Jethro Tull: A Christmas Song (b-side of single Love Story) Island WIP 6048 *Fairport Convention: She Moves Through The Fair (session) *Fairport Convention: Light My Fire (session) *Fugs: Ramses II Is Dead My Love (LP: It Crawled Into My Hand, Honest) Reprise RS 6305 (US release) *Andromeda: Days Of The Change (session) *Chicken Shack: When The Train Comes Back (single) Blue Horizon 57-3146 *Manfred Mann: Fox On The Run (session) *Fever Tree: Grand Candy Bung Sweet (LP: Another Time, Another Place) UNI Records UNI 73040 (US release) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Travelling Tragition (session) @''' *Terry Reid: Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) (LP: Bang Bang You're Terry Reid) Epic BN 26427 (US release*) (*Not issued in UK) *Fairport Convention: I'll Keep It With Mine (session) *Captain Beefheart: Kandy Korn (LP: Strictly Personal) Liberty LBL 83172 *Dillard & Clark: Git It On Brother (Git In Line Brother) (LP: The Fantastic Expedition Of Dillard & Clark) A&M AMLS939 *Manfred Mann: Claire (session) *Duster Bennett: 40 Minutes From Town (LP: Smiling Like I'm Happy) Blue Horizon S 7-63208 *Andromeda: The Reason (session) *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Trelawney Lawn (session) *Pretty Things: Baron Saturday (LP: S.F. Sorrow) EMI Columbia SX 6306 *Manfred Mann: So Long (session) *Fairport Convention: Billy The Orphan Boy's Lonely Christmas (session) *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (single) Fontana TF 777 *Tracks marked @ available on 'File ' File ;Name *Tyrannosaurus Rex - Peel session - Top Gear 10/11/68 (probably) * ;Length *8:08 (to 4:14, from 5:53) ;Other *Many thanks to Colin Harper. *The other track on the tape is not from this show ;Available *Youtube * Category:1968 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Harper Reels Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)